Drawing applications operable on computing devices render images on displays of the computing devices. The drawing applications render basic shapes, such as lines, which form parts of more complicated images. Basic shapes rendered by the drawing applications should be rendered relatively quickly so that complicated images may also be rendered quickly.
Basic shapes, such as lines, often have properties that result in the lines being rendered relatively slowly. For example, lines may have a softness or gradients where generating the softness or gradients for the lines consumes a relatively large amount of processing power.
One simplified method for rendering lines is the use of stamps where a profile for a width of a line is determined for the stamp, and the stamp is stamped along a path in a user interface on the display for rendering lines. Line rendering methods using stamps often do not provide a desired softness, color gradient, etc. because the stamps have a width and rendered images of stamps on the user interface overlap one another. The overlapping of the stamps often renders lines harder than desired and having color gradient that is not consistent from end to end.